In Two Years
by Donatello24
Summary: Squee is 16 and Johnny is 18 in the beginning. If you really care, please read. NnyxSquee. *B.T.W.* I changed Shmee from being Squee's teddybear to being Squee's little sister. Please no flames. If you really dont like it then leave a friendly comment on tips so i can make my stories better in the future C:
1. Chapter 1

It all started when he moved here. He never told me where he came from. He also never told me how he made his house either. It was down the street on the other side of the road and it appeared in an empty lot.

His house was a light shade of purple and his roof was a maroon color. He had a picket fence that was a darker color purple. His front door was a dark blue and had a sign that said "NoCk on mY doOr! I daiR U!" (yes some of the words on the sign were spelled wrong. I know that.) The house was about two stories high and he lived pretty close to me. I could look out my window and watch him work on whatever the machine things in his backyard.

His name was Nny. He had jet black hair that spiked every which way. His eyes were a purple-ish blue with a blast of dark blue around his pupils and specks of light purple. His skin was white as though the sun has never touched it. He always wore dark colors. Mostly black and dark shades of purple and blue.

A week after he moved in, I went over to welcome him to the neighborhood. I knocked on his door ignoring the warning and the door was flung open. He was standing there looking as though he would rip off someone's head if they asked him to.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked in a demanding way. I immediately grew angry. I didn't like to be talked to so harshly when trying to say 'hi' to them.

"The name's Squee and I just wanted to come over to say hi and to welcome them you to the neighborhood! But you seem to be too angry at life to say it back to someone who is just trying to be nice for once in their life!" I yelled as I started to turn around to leave.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood. I woke up too early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep. Please, come in and make yourself at home," he said as he stepped back to let me in.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked as I followed him to the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry. My names Nny. You know, as in 'knee' cap, but its spelled n-n-y," he said as he went to the fridge. I sat down at the table. I looked around the room and saw that all the walls were dark blue except for one. It was blood-red and not fully painted. I stood up and walked over to the wall. I ran the tips of my fingers across it and brought them to my nose to smell the 'paint'. My eyes widened for a moment, then softened as a smirk played at my lips. The wall was covered in blood from many people. How I knew that, I had no idea. I licked the blood off my fingers and turned around. I jumped nearly two feet off the floor. Nny was standing right in front of me with two cracker sandwiches on a small plate in each hand.

"Do you want some?" he asked with one eye wide open and the other squinted (it reminded me of my little sister's favorite show Invader Zim). I nodded and he handed me one of the plates. We went into the living room and sat on his couch. We talked about our lives. I learned that Nny was a homicidal maniac. I told him that I enjoyed watching people being slaughtered. He snickered at that and I just sat there in utter confusion. The snicker turned into a giggle, then into laughter, then it went into the insane maniac laughter I've heard in so many horror movies. I giggled at him and I had a cute, innocent smile plastered on my face.

After we said our goodbyes, I skipped home. I walked through the door to my house and saw my little sister, Shmee, sitting on the couch watching her favorite show, Invader Zim. I stood there and just stared at her. She looked as though she had been jumped in a dark ally. Her favorite purple skull dress and her purple and gray tights were ripped. She had cuts on her face, arms, and legs and her lips were cut. Her face was pale and her lips were purple were they weren't red with blood. Her black and red highlighted hair was strewn. If I hadn't seen the slow, shallow rise and fall of her chest, I would have thought she was dead.

She looked up and saw me standing in the doorway. She lifted her hand weakly and made a grabbing motion. I ran over to her and checked her wounds. Some were deeper than others, but nothing I couldn't fix. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and got the first-aid kit out of the closet.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I finished up on bandaging her. She didn't answer for a moment.

"He's back," she whispered with a terrified look on her face. She wouldn't look at me.

"Who's back?" I asked with a look of concern.

"Johnny, he's back!" Shmee whimpered as she went into a panic attach. I calmed her down to her hyperventilating. I picked her up and carried her to her room, bridal-style. When I had lain her down she stopped hyperventilating and asked a very strange, very off-topic question.

"Squee, are you gay?" she asked before she drifted off to sleep. Apparently she was very tired because she started to snore softly after a few minutes. I didn't know what to think. I didn't even know where the question came from. I would ask her when she woke up.

Suddenly, I heard a crash come from the kitchen. I ran downstairs to check it out, but found it was only Andii running around, screaming about someone stalking her, I walked over to her and caught her by the shoulder.

"Andii, calm down. There's no one following you. You need to shut up so Shmee can get some rest. She was attacked by a guy named 'Johnny'," I said to my closest friend.

"Oh, im sorry. But did you know that someone is always following you?" she said with a freaked out face as she walked over to the fridge and got a 'Poopsi soda'.

"Well, if you need anything just come get me. I'll be in my room," I said as I went to my room and flopped down on my bed. I thought about what Shmee said before she had her panic attack. Then my thoughts wandered to Nny and how Nny and Johnny couldn't be linked in some way. Something just kept telling me they were, but I ignored it. I rolled over on my side and realized how tired I was. I let my body relax and slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Sorry about not putting a disclaimer on chapter 1. I kinda forgot. This is my first story. Actually my second but the first was a total disaster so I didn't put it up. Anyway, I hope you all like this story so far. I don't own Johnny the homicidal maniac or any of the other characters except Andii. Anyway...

Enjoy! c:

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a tapping at my window. I looked over at the digital clock on my night stand. It told me it was five in the morning, which meant it was still dark out.

I got out of bed and pulled on a shirt (I don't even remember I taking my shirt off that night. Was I high?) that was lying around. I walked to my window and looked out. I jumped slightly when I saw Nny standing outside my window. He looked calm but his eyes told me something different. I unlocked the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here, Nny?" I asked as he climbed through the window to stand next to me. When he got one foot in his other got caught and he tripped. He fell right on top of me and we both tumbled to the floor.

"I got lonely," he said as he looked up at me and went to get off me. We both stood up and he stood very close to me but made sure we didn't touch.

"W-well, make yourself at home. There's snacks in the cabinets and 'Poopsi soda' in the fridge downstairs. We have a huge flat screen TV in the living room. If you're not comfy sleeping on the couch, tell me and ill sleep on the couch and you sleep in my bed," I said as I spread my arms out to emphasize my words. He chucked at my emphasizing.

"You are the only person that has ever made me laugh like that, Squee," he said as he walked over to my bed. He sat down and I followed after a moment. He looked at me with confusion. He lifted his hand and poked my cheek with his index finger.

"You look tired," he said as he took his finger away from my face. He looked at his finger with wide curious eyes. He stuck his tongue out and licked it. I sat there in utter (I like the word utter ^-^) shock.

"W-why did you do that?" I asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"I wanted to know what you tasted like without actually licking you. By the way, you taste good," he said as he leaned closer to me. I just sat there unmoving and stared at him in complete shock and confusion. It looked as though his face was getting closer to mine. After what felt like forever, I finally processed what was going on.

"Nny-!" I yelled right before our lips met in a kiss. I sat there, my eyes felt like they would pop out. Nny's eyes were closed in concentration. I didn't push him away, but I didn't kiss back either. I didn't know what to do. My mind was blank.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. I pulled away and walked to the door. I opened my door slightly. It was Andii standing in the doorway looking confused.

"What's wrong, Andii," I asked.

"Are you gay?" she asked bouncing in place, looking excited now. I turned my head to Nny and mouthed 'wait for me'. He nodded in response. I moved into the hallway and closed the door.

"Why does everyone think I'm gay?" I said, "And why do you want to know anyway?"

"Well I saw you kissing that guy in your room. I used to camera I put in your room from when we were eight," she said still bouncing in place.

"You put a camera in my room! Are you crazy!?" I yelled.

"Yes and yes. Now answer my gay question!" she said while she poked me in the forehead.

"Andii, I think your right. I might actually be gay. I mean, I've never had a girlfriend and the only person I've ever kissed was my dad and that was on the cheek, none the less," I said softly. I was nervous accepting I was gay. My dad hated gays.

"YES! I've always wanted to have a friend that was gay!" she said, jumping up and down and pumping her fists.

"_What is wrong with you!_" I yelled/asked her while she jumped. She stopped and gave me a bear hug.

"I don't know," she said with a goofy grin on her face.

When I finally pried her off me, I went back in my room. Nny was sitting on my bed, playing with the corner of my blanket. He looked up and saw me. He got up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and laid his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him loosely. After a while of standing, we crawled in my bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was short. I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, if anyone out there likes this please keep a look out for any new chapters. I'm not even close to done with this. At least I don't think so... thanks for reading! It means a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry for the delay. I had a lot of school work. Plus we have these stupid state tests we have to do so my mind hurts because of them. Anyway the characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez (I think that's how you spell it)...

Enjoy!

* * *

After that night, I avoided Nny for about a week and a half. During that week and a half, he tried to talk to me, but I ignored him. Finally at the end of that time period I gathered up enough courage to look him in the eyes. When I did I blushed like mad and a warm smile crossed his lips. We went to his house and talked about that night.

I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship with someone I just met. He smile and said he would wait for me. I thanked him for that.

We were friends for about a year and I guess I started to love him about half-way through that. We would hang out almost everyday after 6 ½ agonizing hours of high school.

The day I decided to tell Nny, he acted strangely. It was a Saturday, about 10 o'clock in the morning. I went over to his house to tell him. He would be so happy.

I walked in through his door (he keeps it unlocked since I always come over to hang out) and walk up the stairs on the right. I walked down the hall to the door on the end. I opened the door in silence and closed it behind me the same way. I tip-toed over to his bed-side, which had a big Nny-sized lump under the covers.

A hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I saw a flash of purple-ish blue eyes before my face was buried in his black shirt.

"Nny? What's wrong?" I asked. I pulled away a bit to look into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Squee," he whispered. Before I could react, he kissed me. My mind went blank and my eyes fluttered shut. After a few moments, I came to my senses.

"Nny, wait. I have something to tell you," I breathed. My hands were balled in his shirt and his hands cupped my face.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" he asked. His eyebrows pinched together in concern.

"N-no, you didn't do anything wrong. Actually, I came here to tell you something that I think you'll like. A lot," I smiled shyly.

"Well?" he said after a moment of silence, "spit it out! You got me all curious about what you got me!" he said, giving me a warm, humorous smile. After a moments hesitation, I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him.

"Wha-wha-what was that for?" he pushed me away with a hurt look in his eyes. I looked at him in shock and utter confusion. I was so sure he would love that.

"Are you making fun of me!?" he yelled still looking hurt.

"No! Why would I make fun of you!? I've been thinking about this for five months now! I realized I loved you six months ago! SIX MONTHS! So, how can I make fun of you!?" I yelled. I felt angry and hurt at the same time. I didn't understand why he was acting like this.

"How do I know you're not lying!?" he yelled at me.

"Why would I lie to you!? Why are you doing this to me!? I thought you loved me! Now I'm trying to love you back and you're blowing me off!" I yelled in defense.

"What are you - wait...did you just say that you love me?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I did!" I yelled. He looked at me for a few long moments, debating with himself whether to believe me or not.

"You're lying," Nny said in a menacing whisper. He jumped up with an angry look. I could see in his eyes that he didn't believe me, but what he didn't know was that it hurt us both.

"I'm not lying to you! Give me one good reason to lie to you!" I yelled as I got up off the bed and walked to stand in the doorway. When he didn't answer, I opened the door, ran down the stairs, and out the front door with tears in my eyes.

"Why," I kept asking myself as I ran up to my room when I got home. I grabbed my suitcase out of my closet and started throwing my clothes in it. When I was done packing my clothes, I went to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, and my money. I had a hidden safe in the wall that I made when I was 10 and had saved it for eight years.

After I shoved them in my suitcase, I went downstairs to call a taxi to be here in an hour.

"Squee? What are you doing? Why is your suitcase packed?" Shmee asked as she walked down the stairs. She looked scared and confused.

"Shmee, you'll be ok by yourself. I'm leaving. I love you. don't ever forget that," I said as my tears spilled over. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She clung to me like a leach.

As she sobbed she kept apologizing. I didn't understand why, but decided not to ask until she calmed down. She calmed down after what felt like an hour. She was still sniffling.

"Shmee? Why were you apologizing?" I asked with concern. She didn't answer after I asked her immediately.

"Do you remember the day you cam home and saw me on the couch all beat up?" she said without looking at me while I moved us to the couch. "Do you remember what I told you before you took me too my bed?" she said while looking into the black of the TV screen.

"Yeah, why? Is it about..." I stopped in shock as I realized what she meant. Johnny and Nny were the same person. Nny was the one that attacked my sister! I stood up and was about to walk out the door when Shmee grabbed my wrist.

"Listen! I'm not done talking to you!" she yelled as she pulled me back to sit on the couch.

"I said I'm sorry because I tried to kill him a month after he tried to kill me. He obviously got away before I could inflict any real harm. I'm sorry I tried to kill him. I know you love him and I don't want you to change your mind about him," she said while her voice got softer as she talked.

It was 10 minutes before the taxi would be there to pick me up. My dad had the money, but never wanted to get me a car. My dad's what you would call a 'mad scientist.'

Before I had walked out the door, I had given Shmee her valentine's day gift. She accepted it and locked herself in her room.

I walked down my walkway to the curb. I sat down and waited for the taxi. I must have spaced out 'cause the taxi was coming down the road and Nny was running toward me.

"Squee! Wait! You can't go!" he yelled. Surprisingly, he was faster than the taxi. Nny had pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me in a hug as the taxi stopped in front of us.

"N-Nny? What are you doing here?" I asked as I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist. He had his arms wrapped around me neck with his cheek pressed against mine.

"I came here…to stop you…from leaving…my side," he panted, "I'm sorry for what I said. I thought about it after you left and realized what you said was true. You love me. You already know I love you so, lets just get to the point. I love you and I want to be your boyfriend. Do you want to be my boyfriend, Squee?" he asked while he nuzzled into my neck and was still breathing heavily.

"Hey! Are you gonna get in or are you gonna stand there and smooch with your boyfriend!?" the taxi driver yelled from the taxi. I stopped for a moment, then realized that the driver was talking to me. I got a devilish grin on my lips when I thought of something Nny and I would both enjoy. I whispered my plan into Nny's ear and felt his smile against my neck.

He let go of me with a twinkle in his eyes and an evil smile. He turned around and walked to the car. He walked around it to the driver's side and opened the door. He dragged the driver by the hair and walked up the walkway to my house. I followed him.

"Where's your basement, Squee?" he asked with his evil smile still playing at his lips.

"it's the door beside the closet before you walk into the kitchen," I said. He went in the direction of the kitchen. He opened the basement door with his free hand and went down with the screaming driver, leaving the door open. I went to the kitchen, pulled out a butcher's knife out of one of the drawers, and followed Nny down the stairs.

We came up a half an hour later, covered in blood with smirks on our faces. I walked up the stairs with him right behind me. Then something hit me (not literally).

"Nny? What are we gonna do with that guy's car?" I asked with a frown. He kept the same evil smirk.

"Oh, I'd thought of that when you suggested we kill him. We'll blow the car up in a public dump and watch it like fireworks!" he said with his smirk growing into a smile. He started to bounce up and down with excitement.

"Ok, well, what are we gonna blow it up with?" I asked as we walked out the door.

"Don't worry about that. I have it completely covered," he said with a smirk. We walked to the taxi and got in, Nny in the driver's seat and me in the passenger's. the key was still in the ignition so all he had to do was drive towards his house.

* * *

When we finished putting the gasoline cans and lighter in the trunk, we drove to the local dump. We parked to taxi on the inside of the fence and took the gasoline and lighter out of the trunk.

We opened the cans and poured the substance on the car and through out the dump. When we finished we led a trail out off the dump to a safe distance and light the trail of gasoline.

The flames started immediately and followed the trail. It snaked into the dump and as soon as it came in contact with the taxi everything blew up. The flames were breath-taking. They were beautiful yet terrifying all at once. When the dump blew up it looked like the mushroom shape you see in explosions on TV. We laughed so hard we started to cry and roll on the ground.

After we calmed down we got up and walked the neighbor hood, holding hands. Nny would make jokes and he terrorized everyone that walked by. We laughed and talked like we usually did when we would go out together except this time, it was special.

As we walked down the street a police car drove by. It made a U-turn at the square up the street and drove up to the curb. It parked in front of us and the police men got out of the car.

"Is there a problem officers?" I asked as Nny took a step forward. I grabbed Nny's wrist to keep him from jumping one the cops and killing them right on the spot. He looked back and glared at me. He turned back around.

"We have been told that a taxi came to this young man's house and never came back to get his pay. He was supposed to come back to the company after he took this young man where ever he requested to go. So we are going to ask you two a few questions," he officer that got out of the driver's side said. Nny and I told them to give us a second to think about this. The officers didn't seem to mind.

"I don't think we should talk to them," Nny said in a hushed voice only I could hear. I knew he was thinking of something and that something was gonna be good!

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it! I'm gonna try to get my chapters up soon. I've had school to get done and other stuff too. Anyway, R&R! Please! Oh, and any suggestions on the story. I'm kinda stuck! I was thinking of Nny and Squee killing the cops and taking over the police station, buuut I don't know how to get there, sooooo any suggestions help! Anyway, bye and until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! I know you're all probably wondering why I haven't updated in a while, right? Well, *rubs back of neck nervously* I didn't have much time. I had time today cuz i was sick and bored. Well, I hope you

Enjoy!

* * *

We started to hear sirens so we got up and ran to my house, hand in hand. When we got there my sister flung the door open and jumped on me. She hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe. She let go when Nny tapped her on the shoulder. She got up and helped me up as well.

"Squee! I thought you left! Where were you!" Shmee yelled as she started to cry. I pulled her into a hug and she clung to me like a leach…again. I looked over at Nny and I told him something with the look I gave him. He nodded.

"Shmee, I want to ask you something, but let's go inside first," I said as we all headed inside. We sat down on the couch. Nny was on my right and Shmee was on my left. I turned back to Nny for a second.

"Are you sure you want to live here?" I whispered. He looked at me for a second like he thought I was kidding.

"I'm positive," he whispered with a smile. I turned back to Shmee again. She had her hands clasped together in front of her chest with a huge smile and tears in her eyes. I looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong Shmee?" I asked. I gently put my hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing! Just…just that's…so adorable!" she said as she wrapped her hands around my chest quickly. I was shocked. I really didn't expect her to do that. I looked down at her in complete confusion.

"What are you talking about, Shmee? Are you ok?" I said as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm fine! I kind of over heard you too talking there! You're fine with you're boyfriend living here? What would dad think? Better yet what would mom think? That is if she was still here…" she trailed off. I was still confused a bit.

"I…I don't even know what they would say…" I said as I pulled away a bit. I decided that I had to go to the restroom. I got up and told them where I was going.

When I got back they were hugging and that confused me a lot. I walked over and sat behind the couch to eavesdrop. I heard an unfamiliar sniffle. I decided that was enough of the eavesdropping.

"Who's crying? What's wrong?" I said as I stood up and walked around the couch to sit down on it. I realized at that moment that it was Nny who was crying. It shocked me immensely.

"Nny, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I said as I hugged him from behind. He jumped slightly when he felt my touch. He sat up slightly and turned around to bury his face in my neck. I felt hot tears fall on my skin as he cried.

"Nny, whats wrong?" I asked as I stood up with him and took him to my room. I guess he decided to tell me then because he started to stutter like crazy.

"I-I-I-I'm so so-sorry. I-I-I-I d-didn't mean t-t-to. I-I-I-I d-didn't kn-know," he stuttered into my neck. He held onto me tightly. I sat there and thought for a moment.

"Nny? What did you do? Is it that bad?" I whispered. I was completely fuzzy in the brain at that moment.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it! There will be more...umm...whenever i have time.** I'm so sorry for it being shorter than chapter 2!** I was kinda stuck! Hehe... ^-^ Ok I have a question! I want you to tell me what should happen next these things I had in mind:

Nny does confess that he was the one that beat up Shmee and he was also the one to kill Squee and Shmee's mother

**OR**

Nny doesn't confess that he beat Shmee or that he killed their mother and he leaves without another word

**OR**

Nny doesn't confess and some THINGS happen... if you know what I mean *wink, wink*


End file.
